Harley Quinn Fabray and Poison Berry
by Zellicy
Summary: Quinn somehow convinces Rachel to accompany her to Kurt's halloween party. Even more surprising is the fact she got Rachel to dress up as Poison Ivy. ComicNerd!Quinn and Quam/Fabrevans brotp. Primarily Faberry though.


So this is a little late, it's supposed to be a Halloween fic but yeah...

I wrote it because I got obsessed with Arkham Asylum and instead of calling Harley Quinn by her full name, they referred to her as 'Quinn' the entire game. Naturally, every time this happened I nearly shouted "FABRAY" at my television.

Then I wrote this.

Also, I commissioned an artist to do a little drawing for it/with it and it's perfect and amazing. Seriously, go check out stephadoodle(dot)tumblr(dot)com

follow her and love her art forever.

Anyway, enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>"Quinn can you please explain to me one more time why we're doing this?" Rachel asked trying to position the leaves so they weren't blocking her face or getting tangled in her hair - a task that was proving entirely too difficult.<p>

"Because, Rachel, we're friends now. This is what friends do. Themed halloween costumes."

"So Brittany, Santana and you dressed up as Batman super-villains every year for halloween?"

"Umm no...usually Brittany and Santana just wore some of their _outfits_," Quinn said, still a little bitter about being third wheel all those years.

At this point Rachel was very much losing her confidence. She was dressed in some kind of green bathing suit with fake ivy up and down her extremities. She felt extremely exposed and was waiting for Quinn to make some long-awaited jab at her physique, "Quinn, you know I'm not exactly used to having friends that I can dress up on Halloween with. I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Rach," Quinn sighed, placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder and squeezing gently, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm dressed as a clown. If anything I should be the nervous one."

"At least your costume covers your body."

"Is that what this is about?"

Rachel nodded, trying not to look at Quinn. She really wasn't comfortable with the situation at all, "I'm sorry Quinn. I guess I'm just not used to this whole thing yet. Us, I mean...our friendship. I'm still waiting for you to call me RuPaul or Manhands or something or throw a slushee at me when my back is turned."

Quinn stiffened, "Rachel..."

"I know you've apologized and I know you're sorry I just - I guess I feel like this is all a little bit too good to be true. I mean - you're Quinn Fabray and I'm Rachel Berry."

Quinn couldn't hold in the sigh building in her lungs, and really couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Rachel - trying not to revel too much in how well they fit together, or how perfect Rachel smelled, or how silky her hair was, or..."Exactly. You're Rachel Berry - destined for greatness, future EGOT winner. I'm Quinn Fabray: teen mom and Lima Loser. We probably shouldn't be friends, you're too good for me, but for whatever reason you keep pulling me back in."

Rachel tried to fight the blush rising to her cheeks. It wasn't often, but in their toddler of a friendship, Quinn would say the sweetest things often making Rachel question if perhaps Quinn felt a little bit more than friendly towards her. Though she would always convince herself she simply wasn't used to having other girls as close confidants, the moment of she would always lose herself to the fantasy, wondering what it would be like dating a girl - dating Quinn. This time Rachel allowed herself to fall back into Quinn's arms a bit - feeling the press of the other girls breasts against her basically nude back. It felt a little better than she anticipated and when Quinn quickly ended the hug she worried she had crossed the line.

"Seriously Rachel if the costume makes you uncomfortable you can change."

Rachel's heart leaped. It was moments like this, moments when Quinn would resign to her wishes - to go out of her way to make Rachel happy, that drove Rachel absolutely mad. Nobody she had ever dated did that for her. Nobody but her own fathers had ever put her before themselves. It was something she wasn't used to, and something she absolutely loved.

"No, Quinn it's fine. I know how much you want to do this. I think I'll survive."

"If it's any consolation, I think you're the perfect Poison Ivy," Quinn mumbled, turning her head towards the floor speaking into her chest.

"Why do you say that?" the brunette wasn't familiar with comic books, but she had seen some of the movies - she always thought Ivy to be some kind of seductress - something she definitely didn't think herself to be.

"Well...Poison Ivy...she..." Quinn started, clearly embarrassed, "she can basically make people do whatever she wants. It's sort of like mind control but not. Usually people are taken by her beauty and then she umm...releases _pheromones_ which more or less make people her slaves..."

"So you're saying I have mind-controlling pheromones? Quinn Fabray is this why you've been so nice to me lately?"

Quinn had to stifle a giggle before she realized Rachel was actually serious, "no...umm...I just meant that you're...well you're very beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Rachel said in that hopeful way, her eyes wide and shining. It took a lot for Quinn not to scoop her up into a hug and plant kisses all over her hair.

"Well, yeah," she mumbled, pulling out her cellphone to strategically check the time, "hey Rach, we should probably get going. Kurt will be mad if we're late."

"You came as Harley and Ivy? Really?"

Quinn immediately blushed and turned to the blonde boy dressed as Captain America, "What's wrong with that?" she quickly asked, glaring at the boy to try and shut him up. Beside her, Quinn could feel Rachel shifting uncomfortably under Sam's comments. He was the one person who could ruin everything.

"Oh please. I know you Quinn Fabray. I know where you keep your collection of Gotham City Sirens."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Quinn, what's going on?" Rachel asked, insecurities flaring.

She was fucked. Sam was going to expose everything. He didn't mean it of course - the boy didn't have a malicious bone in his body, and Quinn really couldn't blame him. If she saw anyone come dressed as famous super villains who canonically have sex with each other she'd never let them live it down. It was probably a good thing she didn't see Kurt parading around as Tony Stark in the kitchen.

"Umm" was all Quinn managed to get out.

"Wait, Rachel doesn't know?" Sam asked, putting things together surprisingly quickly. His face fell, instantly regretting saying anything in the first place.

"Quinn Fabray, how could you do this to me? You said we were friends!" and with that Rachel turned and stormed back out the front door.

Quinn shot a glare at Sam, more out of reflex than anything else, but when she saw how surprised the boy looked she softened her expression.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought you two finally - "

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I umm should go fix this."

Rachel sat on the porch wiping tears from her eyes, trying to cover her body as much as she could. She knew it was too good to be true. She had wanted to be Quinn Fabray's friend the moment they met. The idea that Quinn could be genuinely sorry for all the pain she put Rachel through over the years and wanted to start over the right way was too amazing to pass up. Perhaps in her eagerness to finally have a good friend to turn to Rachel forgot who exactly it was offering. Quinn had apologized for everything, and Rachel had forgiven her, but it was something she couldn't ever forget. It plagued the back of her mind. As she sat, realizing Finn had been right all along, realizing Quinn didn't care about anyone other than herself, realizing their entire friendship was some kind of elaborate prank, Rachel felt more hurt than ever before.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the door opening or the soft padding of feet stopping next to her. It wasn't until she saw the red and black of Quinn's costume from the corner of her eye she was aware she had company.

"Rachel I -"

"What? Getting me to dress up as some kind of harlot once isn't enough? You have to publicly humiliate me for your own gain twice?"

Quinn immediately recoiled, hanging her head and taking a deep breath, "I probably deserved that. I'm sorry Rachel, I should have told you."

Rachel laughed darkly, "oh yeah, tell the insufferable midget that your entire friendship is a ruse because she's so desperate for friends she'll blindly follow you anyway."

"Rachel no. That's not - is that what you think this is about?"

"Don't lie to me Quinn."

"Oh my God. Rachel I'm sorry," Quinn pleaded, moving in front of the girl so she could look in her eyes.

"Why would you be sorry? You made a fool out of me. Again. You should be inside celebrating your victory."

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. She was going to have to admit to it - admit to everything. She knew it meant she'd lose Rachel as a friend, but she couldn't stand seeing the girl heartbroken like this. With a shaky hand she cupped the brunettes cheek and pulled her face up so they were looking at each other. She chose her words carefully.

"I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but I don't hate you"

Rachel immediately recognized the words - they had come out of her mouth - but Quinn was speaking again, and something was keeping her from blocking out the sound.

"I've never hated you Rachel," a deep shaky breath, "I mean, part of me hated you, but I never hated you. I mean, umm, fuck."

"Quinn, I'm not following, and I'm really not in the mood to hear you try and skirt your way around the issue."

"Okay, you're right. I'll just. Sorry, this is really difficult. Umm...fuck."

"Quinn, you have one chance."

"Sam thought the costumes were funny because...umm...because ivyandharleyquinnhavesex"

"What?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "In one of the comics Harley Quinn reveals that Poison Ivy gave her a special shot so they can 'play' without getting hurt. There's also an entire spin off series called 'Gotham City Sirens' that focuses on Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman and the entire thing is filled with sexual tension and it's just...umm...yeah."

"Wait. Sam didn't think it was funny because I was dressed in a revealing costume?"

"Umm no...he thought it was funny because I suck at this," She took another deep breath and distanced herself from Rachel, "Sam thought it was funny because, well, because he knows my secret."

"Quinn if you try and convince me you're some kind of super villain I am never speaking to you again."

She had to contain her laughter. Rachel really was funny - something many people overlooked, "Rachel, I'm gay."

Rachel froze. She had a feeling the conversation was steering in this direction, but she couldn't have ever thought she was right. Suddenly their relationship made more sense - and not just their brief friendship. Everything. The unprovoked animosity Quinn displayed towards her, the fact that Rachel was the only person Quinn would ever open up to, the way Quinn looked at Rachel like she wanted to devour her. It all clicked in place.

"Oh my god. You like me?"

"Not really the words I would choose, but yeah."

"Oh my God. Quinn Fabray has a crush on me. ME! Rachel Berry! Oh my God."

"Yeah, okay, well, I'm sorry I made you feel insecure. I'm just going to bury my head in the sand now. You don't have to make a joke about it."

"Quinn, wait. How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Umm...well. Fuck it, what else do I have to lose? I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You were, and still are, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. And I really hate to use your own words, but you're so much more than that. You're going to be somebody, Rachel. You're going to fulfill all of your dreams. There's no way you won't. And part of me envies that, but the other part of me is just so in awe of everything about you I just. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For lashing out at you because of how you made me feel, for engaging in a friendship with you when I knew it would never be enough for me, for...dressing us up as lesbian super villains without telling you...I'm sorry."

"I don't mind, Quinn. I mean, now that I know you're not just trying to make fun of my body, I don't mind wearing the costume."

Kurt's halloween party was a success.

All the Glee kids had a great time, and Rachel's spot on impression of Poison Ivy was the absolute highlight of the evening. She even nailed the weird sexual tension with Harley Quinn Fabray.

The evening was fun, and there was relatively little drama (it was New Directions, so drama was bound to rear its head).

As the party wound down and people began to leave, Sam and Quinn shared a hushed conversation in the corner, both of them grinning like mad. They shared a brief hug before Quinn linked arms with Rachel and the two left.

"I had fun."

"I'm glad."

"You know, I think because you poured your heart out and confessed all of your deepest secrets to me you're entitled to one of mine"

"Oh?"

"I really want to kiss you."

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome.<p> 


End file.
